


that summer, you lied.

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, JUST, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Platonically, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sorry again, Suicide, and liar, but not really, i dont know what to tag anymore, ig, im sorry my woosan fics are always depressing, kinda platonic, lapslock, san is a great actor, san is an angel, sorry - Freeform, this wont make you cry but it'll make you feel shitty lol, wooyoung depends on san too much, wooyoung loves san, yunho and woo are brothers, yunho only appears for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: in which jung wooyoung is selfish and san is just too much of an angel in this harsh tainted world.alternatively; you are my ocean (pull me down)
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 23





	that summer, you lied.

**Author's Note:**

> tw // suicide
> 
> i'm not really satisfied with this one but recently i found myself in a really dark place and i managed to get myself out with the help of a friend,, the suffocating feeling was still there and the only way i could get it disappear was to write (type) it down so here it is because writing is my coping mechanism. im fine now but really, talking to someone really does help. im sorry if this story is off in anyway or really poorly written i didn't proofread at all bcs i wrote this on a whim but here it is ig. also,,, the plot- iit's really vague. i didn't want to get too detailed.

choi san.

he was wooyoung's anchor, they had been bestfriends for years, and the only safe-place wooyoung has ever had, the only light in his endless abyss, the stairs to his heaven.

san had always been his personal counselor. calming wooyoung down from his panic attacks, stopping him from his impulsive thoughts of suicide attempts, and the only person who knows wooyoung's every single secret. he was also the first person he had came out to and wooyoung almost cried when sad had just laughed it off with an 'i fucking knew it'.

san had helped wooyoung his whole life, both in accepting himself and accepting other people into his life, and words couldn't describe how thankful jung wooyoung was to have choi san.

san was his angel, his emotional support- and maybe wooyoung took too much of that to his advantage. wooyoung was selfish, and he hated every single bit of that.

choi san, he was always happy- a smile seemingly plastered permanently on his face, sharp features enhancing his looks and deep dimples kissing his naturally rosy cheeks. 

wooyoung had always envied him, thinking how one can possibly so free of all the negativity in this harsh of a world. 

and he finally found his answer when the familiar warmth of summer seeped into san's room, coating the room in a golden hue, making the scene before him a little more twisted. san's usual smile was wiped off from his face and instead replaced by a tear-streaked one, and his sheets circlef around his neck, hanging a few inches off the floor.

wooyoung remembered dropping san's belated birthday cake- red velvet, his favourite, and the familiar feeling of his chest tightening as his breathing cut short and his sight went blurry, and then darkness consumed him and the last thing he heard was the rushed pattering of feet on the wooden floor. 

when he came to, he was in his room, his brother sitting right beside his bed, head buried in his hands. he couldn't believe he had such a terrible nightmare.

"yunho," he croaked out, throat dry. yunho immediately looked up, fatigue written all over his face. "y-you're awake," his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"yeah. i had a nightmare," he sighed, sitting up. "don't tell san this but i dreamt of him killing himself," wooyoung choked out, playing with his fingers, "it was so vivid, i-" he clamped his mouth, the feeling of bile travelling out of his throat stopping his words.

"woo.." yunho whispered out, almost inaudible. when wooyoung turns to face him, he looked away, tears springing out from his eyes as he choked out a sob, "i- it wasn't a nightmare."

wooyoung tilted his head in confusion, yunho pushing a yellow envelope towards him, 'to: jung wooyoung' neatly written in san's pretty handwriting that wooyoung fancied so much.

he opened it up, a slightly wrinkled paper inside it, and when he read the contents, the only feeling he could describe was numb, he felt numb. next thing he knew when he opened his eyes to the blinking lights below him, he was on the rooftop of his apartment building, summer heat creeping up his arms as beads of sweat and tears trickling down his face.

'sorry, woo. i was never okay.'

name: choi san  
date of birth: 10/07/1999  
date/time of death: 11/07/2016, 14.36 p.m.  
cause of death: suicide (hanging).

name: jung wooyoung  
date of birth: 26/11/1999  
date/time of death: 12/07/2016, 00.21 a.m.  
cause of death: suicide (jumping).

choi san.

he was jung wooyoung's anchor. but he was also his ocean, drowning him into the deep voids of blue.


End file.
